Rising Sun
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- Tips= '''Quest Info & Tips *These tips will be updated once the event goes live and we start working through the quest lines. So check back often for the latest updated info! * ' The Rising Sun 1-15 ' * Quest is for Level 18+ and starts around 6 AM EDT. * Finish part 1/15 by April 10 reset. Parts 2-15 will be on a 28 day timer. ---- WHERE DO I GET: *FRAGRANT PEONY: drops from Hill at levels 1-6 *FRAGRANT PETALS: drop when harvesting Fragrant Peony *CARNELLIA: drops from Hill at level 7 *ORIENTAL TALISMAN: 100% drop from clearing bushes/weeds on own land *BAMBOO WARRIOR: get when opening 2 Talisman at once, eats Sweet Bamboo & mana, feeding gives random Origami Flowers, sell to get Bushido *SWEET BAMBOO: drops when harvesting Bamboo Grass *ORIGAMI FLOWERS: drops random when feeding Bamboo Warriors. *BUSHIDO: sell Bamboo Warrior *BAMBOO SUMMONING: 100% drop from Forges & No One's Forge, click on land to get Bamboo Grass *BAMBOO GRASS: appears on land when using Bamboo Summoning. 5 levels to clear using mana, drops Sweet Bamboo for every level cleared *FLOWER HERON: crafted in Wonder Workshop. Drops Painted Vase when sold *PAINTED VASE: Drops when selling Flower Heron *PAPER FAN: crafted in Wonder Workshop *This information is based on the tips. Check back frequently for updates. |-|Quest: Rising Sun= Rising1.PNG Rising2.PNG rising3.PNG rising4.PNG rising5.PNG rising6.PNG rising7.PNG rising8.PNG rising9.PNG rising10.PNG rising11.PNG rising12.PNG rising13.PNG rising14.PNG rising15.PNG rising16.PNG ---- Rising Sun 1/16 *Find (4) Oriental Talismans by removing weeds from your farm *Collect (20) Bamboo Summonings from your Forges *Use Bamboo Summoning (3) times Rising Sun 2/16 *Find (10) Sweet Bamboo by removing Bamboo Grass (cost: 5 mana to remove) *Open (4) Oriental Talisman to get a Bamboo Warrior *Place the Hill of the Rising Sun (found in the Shop: 1000 gold, 1 min to build, 1 shmoo to build) Rising Sun 3/16 *Feed Bamboo Warriors (10) times in your pens (2 min timer, eats 1 bamboo + 10 mana, 10 levels) *Collect (4) Fragrant Peonies from the Hill of the Rising Sun (2 Peonies per collection, cannot be enchanted) *Harvest (6) Fragrant Peonies from your garden plots (8 min timer, 2 hour wither, yields 1 blossom + 15 mana) Rising Sun 4/16 *Sell (4) adult Bamboo Warriors to get Bushido *Collect from your Mana Sources (10) times *Upgrade the Hill of the Rising Sun to Level 2 (See Build tab above for details) Rising Sun 5/16 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Use Bamboo Summoning (10) times *Collect (4) Fragrant Peonies from the Hill of the Rising Sun Rising Sun 6/16 *Harvest (48) Fragrant Peonies *Craft (2) Flower Heron in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Hill of the Rising Sun to Level 3 (See Build tab above for details) Rising Sun 7/16 *Sell (2) Adult Flower Herons to get Painted Vases (5 min timer, eats 1 frog + 60 mana, 3 levels) *Collect (20) Fragrant Peonies from the Hill of the Rising Sun *Find (24) Oriental Talismans by removing weeds from your farm Rising Sun 8/16 *Find (60) Sweet Bamboo by removing Bamboo Grass *Craft (2) Paper Fans in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Hill of the Rising Sun to Level 4 (See Build tab above for details) Rising Sun 9/16 *Collect (5) times from the Swamp of Miracles *Sell (32) adult Bamboo Warriors to get Bushido *Harvest (88) Fragrant Peonies Rising Sun 10/16 *Feed Flower Herons in your pens (48) times *Use (35) Bamboo Summonings *Upgrade the Hill of the Rising Sun to Level 5 (See Build tab above for details) Rising Sun 11/16 *Craft (8) Flower Herons in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (32) adult Bamboo Warriors *Harvest (50) Magic Beans Rising Sun 12/16 *Harvest (144) Fragrant Peonies *Find (60) Sweet Grass by removing Bamboo Grass *Upgrade the Hill of the Rising Sun to Level 6 (See Build tab above for details) Rising Sun 13/16 *Craft (5) Paper Fans in the Wonder Workshop *Feed Bamboo Warriors in your pens (120) times *Collect (20) Bamboo Summonings from your Forges Rising Sun 14/16 *Collect from your Hill (30) times *Sell (8) Flower Herons *Remove (80) Bamboo Grass Rising Sun 15/16 *Harvest (60) Thoughtful Aconites *Sell (28) Adult Bamboo Warriors\ *Upgrade the Hill of the Rising Sun to Level 7 Rising Sun 16/16 *Feed your (33) bullies *Collect income from Hill of the Rising Sun to get Camellias *Harvest (2) Camellias in your garden. NOTE: Completion of 15/16 will stop all drops and close up recipes, so don't finish it until you make all the Herons and Bamboo Warriors you would like to have extra! |-|Hill of the Rising Sun Build= HillSunS1.JPG|No initial build materials Hill_RS_1.png ToLevel2.PNG|Level 2 Build Requirements level2Prod.PNG HilltoLevel3.PNG|Level 3 Build Requirements Hilllevel3Prod.PNG HilltoLevel4.PNG|Level 4 Build Requirements Hilllevel4Prod.PNG HilltoLevel5.PNG|Level 5 Build Requirements Hilllevel5Prod.PNG HillToLevel6.PNG|Level 6 Build Requirements HillLevel6Prod.PNG HillToLevel7.PNG|Level 7 Build Requirements HillProd7.PNG Category:Timed Event Quests